the fullbuster twins
by frangpat26
Summary: What if Gray had a sister who survived Delioras attack? What if she came to Fairy Tail years after to find her brother? What if she joined Fairy Tail? What if i stop asking questions and actually continue writing the story?


Chapter 1: Normal POV

All was normal in the guild of Fairy Tail, Cana was drinking, Natsu was fighting and Gray was …actually Gray was away on a mission .Suddenly the guild doors swung open revealing a dark, cloaked figure. Natsu ran up to them, "Fight me! "He yelled, the whole guild watching them. The figure turned their head to him, they snapped out their hand and Natsu found his feet were frozen to the floor with blue ice. The ice mage walked past Natsu to Mirajane. "I want to join this guild." They said in a quiet voice. Mira smiled and said, "Okay go to master's office, "she pointed upstairs. "Thanks "said the mysterious figure, walking and knocking on the door. "Come in "yelled Master Makarov.

Masters POV 

A figure in a dark cloak entered my office. "Hello, what may I do for you? "The person pulled down their hood to reveal a girl about Lucy's age with hair as long as Erza; it was black/dark blue like Gray and she had grey eyes. She was dressed like how Erza was when she fought Azuma. "Hello" she said. "I want to join Fairy Tail "I nodded. "Why "I asked curiously. She looked uneasy. "My brothers in this guild, I want to find him. "I felt curiosity burn inside me as I pondered on which one of my brats was her brother. "What's your name?" I asked her. "My name is "She said, "Blue Fullbuster".I felt my heart stop. Gray has a sister! "She nodded "You survived Delioras attack! "She grimaced. "Barely "I thought hard for a second then yelled" Mira, get this girl a guild mark". She grinned and I nodded at her.

Normal POV

The girl came out of Masters Office and walked over to Mira. Hi" she said, "I'm Blue," Mira smiled at her warmly. "So Blue, what colour and where? "Blue thought for a moment then said. "On the left side of my stomach in dark blue please." Mira nodded and stamped hard on that spot, a Fairy Tail mark in dark blue/light black was now on her stomach. "Arigatou Mirajane" She said brightly and walked over to where Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Carla and Happy were sitting. "Hi, I'm Blue" She said, Lucy smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfillia; this is Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell and Happy and Carla" She said pointing to each member. "Oi" Said Natsu, "fight me!" Blue shrugged "Okay" Natsu grinned wide "I'm all fired up!"

Natsu's POV

I and Blue were outside the guild with a huge crowd watching us. Lucy yelled, "3.2. !" I started off with fire dragons roar. "Karyû-no-Hôkô!" A wave of fire blasted towards Blue, she pushed out her hands and yelled "ice make: shield wall" A wall of solid ice stopped my fire from hitting her. "Now this is getting interesting!" I shouted at her, she only smiled at me. I attacked again, this time with fire dragon's wing attack. This'll finish her off for sure I thought as my magic swirled through the air towards her. Then she surprised me and everyone else by shouting "Universe dragons roar!" I could only watch as a torrent of mini planets and stars were flying towards me, hitting me and slamming me into the ground. "Ow" I said. "Wow" I heard Gray say "Who beat flame-head up for me?"

Chapter 2: Normal POV

"Gray-sama, you're back!" screamed Juvia with love hearts in her eyes. Gray laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It was Blue-Chan; she's a new member here." Gray whirled around "Blue?" He asked in a strange voice. Blue stepped forward, her eyes wet and sparkling. A smile slowly spreading across her face. "Yes, it is me … Gray nii-chan" The whole guild stopped and shouted "Nii-chan!" Gray stood there, shocked. "Oh My God" He said "I've missed you so much; I thought you were dead after Delioras attack, Blue- Nee!" The guild stared even more. "Wait" said Lucy "How can Gray be your older brother and you're his older sister?" Everyone nodded. "We're twins and we don't know who is eldest" Said Gray, as if that explained it all. Blue saw everyone's puzzled faces and said; "When I and Gray were little we were found by a dragon called Venus, who taught us universal dragon slayer magic, then Deliora attacked so we were separated and Gray was found by Ul" The dragon slayers felt their mouths drop open. "Wait" said Natsu "does that mean Gray is a dragon slayer?" Gray and Blue nodded. Suddenly a small, white exceed with a lilac kimono on landed on Blue's shoulder. "Oh, hello Pluto "Said Gray, "Pluto is my exceed" said Blue. Pluto waved at everyone shyly. "So where is your exceed Gray?" Asked Wendy, curiously. "Jupiter is staying with Lyon at Lamina Scale until I was ready to tell the guild my secret" Gray looked at Warren and asked "Could you please contact Lyon and tell him to bring Jupiter and Saturn with him" Warren nodded and concentrated then said "He's coming" For the first time Pluto spoke to Fairy Tail "Yay, I can't wait to see Jupiter and Saturn again!"

Happy's POV 

Lyon and two exceeds walked into the guild. One was red with clothes like Pantherlily wears and a purple, female exceed in a grey kimono. Pluto ran up and hugged the male one and I noticed Pantherlily blushing at the sight of the female "You liiikkke her!" I said, rolling my tongue.


End file.
